Screaming Out Your Name In My Mind
by Lydia111
Summary: 6918 The last night together wasn't enough. He didn't want to hear those words. "Good night and Good bye, my dear Kyoya Hibari" Who could fall asleep in peace with that? Rated M to be safe, I mean, reading it makes me wonder if they're on LSD, so...


It went too fast.

He had no longer any control over anything anymore.

His vision was blurry and there were colors everywhere.

Even heat felt like colors for him, as the warmth left a trail of an acid green color were it spread through the nearby areas with blood red paths, while the cold was indigo with spots of white or ice-blue.

He couldn't control his body but tried to break the lock between his brain and his muscles.

The scent the other one left drugged his mind and spread from his nose to his whole body, intoxicating him.

How much time had gone? He wasn't sure but the pain left from the other one's bite marks reminded him to come back to time, over and over.

He could feel that smirk burning right into him and putting everything inside of him on flames, memories and feelings burning like torches.

The chains seemed to create ice on his skin and it hurt, but what hurt most was his back, as the other one left marks everywhere on him, as if to make sure everyone would see who he belonged to.

He could barely breathe as the mysterious force gently, almost ghostly, stroked his arms upwards until bony fingers held a firm grip of his neck and tightened it.

He panicked and tried with all his might to break free his arms from his paralyzing barrier and soon he felt a wave of warm blood flowing into his cold and lifeless arms.

He tried to remove those hands as he desperately gasped for oxygen, but he was slow and when he finally reached his own neck, it was completely bare. Only the red marks from the choking were left. It really went too fast for him, how could the other one be so fast.

The other one trailed up the warm acid green fingers up into his hair and stroke it gently, ruffled it up and stroke it once more. Soon that poisonous breath was tickling his earlobe again and the biting was back.

"I don't know what I would do without you" the breath whispered warm ecstasy into his ear and a bolt of warmth went through his body if only for a split second but he wasn't going to be fooled by that.

"Let go of me" He said with a cold voice and he could even feel the room grow colder.

The other one gave out a sarcastic laugh behind him which vibrated as an earthquake. "When we are this far into the game?" Suddenly those disgusting fingers started to move from his hair to his face, leaving acid as they went, and quickly moved his face to the side.

He saw, if only a half of a second, those despicable mismatched eyes, the sea blue one and the infamous red one, staring directly at him with a fearsome look and a horrifying message through them.

He was truly scared. He, who never were afraid of anything, could face the most ferocious person in the world without even one bit of uncertainty, who could be in the direst situations without losing his calm, was now unable to even shake from the horror coming from those two eyes. He was happy though, that he couldn't shake. Showing of weakness to that monster was something he didn't want to, even if it would kill him.

Said monster bent down its crowned head and kissed him passionate on the lips, hard and dominating, yet gentle and calmly as if it wanted to favor it while it lasted. The hands let go of his face and went back to his hair, while his own hands, as if they had their own lives, grabbed the face that putted him in that hideous spell and pulled it closer to deepen the kiss and all went black.

When they stayed there for what seemed like all the time in the world and no time at all at the same time, the darkness disappeared and the kiss was broken with only a trail of saliva between their mouths to prove its existence and they looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

Suddenly, those eyes, those eyes that he had seen with only anger, insanity and darkness, that had ruined his life for all eternity, showed something that he had never seen before…sadness and fear.

He felt how the other ones body was shaking ferociously and that dark, smooth ecstasy-voice was now filled with tears which made it difficult to speak but the words that came like a muffled whisper from that sad voice made him go pale.

"This is going to be our last night"

He was enraged with those words, because they made him almost break his pride. He felt like crying and pleading for mercy. He didn't want it to end now that he finally had it for once in his life. He wanted to tell the person in front of him everything. Every feeling he had, every thought he had, every problem, everything good, this couldn't just end now. It should not happen. In just a second, all his strength was drained like a puddle in a desert.

"I hate you" he said with the same cold voice as before, which was harder to make this time, when all the poison in his body and grown into a big lump in his throat, threatening him not to overdo it.

"I love you" was the answer and it stung him at so many places. The lump was now a ticking bomb, ready to explode any second now. It had grown so big that it started to give out pulsating shocks through his body, like a second heart, but this heart pulsated fire which spread through everything. But he wouldn't give in.

"You're dead to me" but that wasn't true at all. That person was the very reason for him to be alive. Even if it was because of rage and hurt pride at first, that eventually went into obsession which from there led into lust. However, the lust took the bad turn and turned into affection and it took him such a long time to accept his fate. How can that person be dead to him if he could have a thousand thoughts only of the smell of that person's hair or the smooth voice calling his name? How could he say such things to the one he loved?

"It's alright to cry, you know" the voice said again, giving nourishment to his second heart.

"…" He couldn't say what he wanted to say, yet he couldn't hold his poker face much longer, the second heart pulsated harder and harder, making his whole body vibrate each time and made it difficult for him to breathe. Those eyes had seen through everything, knew what he felt.

The warmth came closer and closer to his face and he could feel the faint wind brushing against his eyelashes and after some painful seconds he felt the weight of electrifying butterfly-kisses that gave the second heart more and more power. Soon enough it clicked for him, he couldn't hold it in any longer. The cold room was filled with the noise of heavy breathing and silent cries. The bomb had exploded and was now destroying every ounce of pride he had, forcing up the dusty sadness in his body.

He buried his head in the warm wall in front of him and wrapped his arms around it, making sure it would never go away. The other one responded with stroking his head, kissing his hair and whispering little words of comfort that was like water that slowly but steady killed the fire inside of him.

When the destruction from the bomb finally was silent, he could hear the sound of a beating heart against his cheek. He could feel how each time it pumped blood through the body, the warmth from it followed like a fire follows gasoline. The gasoline that kept the body going, that kept it alive, so easily wasted.

The beats on his cheek were soporific, lulling him to sleep. He felt how his blessed eyelashes felt heavier and heavier, but he collected all of his strength to keep them open. He would not waste this last night on sleeping, he wanted more, wanted to reveal everything, to know everything, and he would not fall asleep now.

He felt how his back soon would feel the bed sheets and when that happens, it would all be over. Those strong arms that held him slowed it down a bit but didn't stop it. He felt his anger and sadness burn in his head; he didn't want it to end just yet. But it was too late now. He could even hear those last words imprint that this was the end.

"Good night and Good bye, my dear Kyoya Hibari"

The last thought he had before everything went black made him want to scream out his sorrow to the entire world.

Mukuro…

My first 6918 fanfic… Reviews, comments and/or constructive critique would be great to have, so please give me some if you have the time and strength ^^

And uhmm, about the end, yeah, I know I didn't really clear up things WHY it was going to be their last night but I was hoping that it would make everything a bit more mysterious… but uhmm, if it didn't or if it was just bad, let me know ^^;;


End file.
